Stop the Wedding!
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Yukimura is getting married! But le gasp! Sanada is not his groom! And what are the Rikkai regulars going to do about it? STOP IT, of course! Alpha Platinum Pair
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Yo! Mitsukai here! This is my first story, starring one of my favorite teams in PoT, Rikkai. It MIGHT have something to do with Yukimura looking like a girl... cough. Pairings are SanadaYukimura, YagyuuNiou on the side (yes, Niou is bottom for a change), and if you squint, a bit of MaruiKirihara. Enjoy and since this is my first chapter, I don't have someone to proofread for me so sorry about misspelled words.

In any case, this is shounen-ai (I can't handle male sex...yet.) and an attempted jab in humor. I don't know the name of Seiichi's younger sister, so I decided to name her Sakura, for cherry blossom.

* * *

"SANADA-FUKUBUCHOUUUUUUUU!!! SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED!!!"

The Rikkai Daigoku Fuzoku Tennis Club regulars stopped at the voice of their youngest member. Kirihara Akaya, nicknamed the 'Second Year Ace', was racing at full speed towards them, specifically to a certain capped, stern, stoic vice-captain. The members immediately gathered around Sanada Genichirou, the aforementioned fukubuchou.

"What's wrong with Bakaya?" Niou Masaharu, the court's Trickster, was the first to ask. "If we knew, we wouldn't be standing here in the first place." Marui Bunta, Rikkai's self-proclaimed 'genius', was rolling his eyes at the platinum-haired teen.

"Is it me, or do you look heavier than usual, Marui..."

"You dare make any indication of my weight and you die, Niou." The redhead said indignantly.

"Guys..." Kuwahara Jackal was aware of the tension between his doubles partner and his teammate and thought it best to interfere. Yagyuu Hiroshi apparently thought the same thing.

"Niou-kun, please stop teasing Marui-kun. And no, Marui-kun, you haven't gained any weight." The Gentleman added for the tensai's peace of mind.

"Really?! Thank god..." Marui breathed out a sigh of relief. "Fatass." Niou said, the word coming out suspiciously like a cough. Marui retaliated by digging his heel into the Trickster's foot.

"OW!"

"Stop it, you two!" Sanada finally snapped. "Akaya! What's wrong?" The second year has finally reached them, panting and swearing loudly in exhaustion. "Akaya, don't curse in front of your senpai-tachi." Yanagi immediately chastised the kouhai. "And no, you can't curse them behind their back either." He added as Akaya opened his mouth to respond. "What's the matter, Akaya? What happened?" Sanada quickly asked the Ace before any of them could say anything more.

"Yuki...mura...buchou..." He gasped, and at once his teammates were rapt in attention.

"What?! What happened to Seiichi?!" Sanada grasped the younger teen's shoulders, immediately feeling alarmed. "Don't tell me-"

"He relapsed?! How? Where?!" Yanagi was beside the suffocating second year at once.

"It's - It's not like that, senpai!" Akaya's face was turning blue.

"Sanada, let him go!" Jackal's voice broke through the vice captain's disarrayed thoughts. "He's suffocating!"

He immediately let go of his kouhai, who was spluttering with relief that air was back in his lungs again. "Again, Akaya." Sanada took a deep breath, berating himself that he lost cool so quickly. And to think that it was because of the pretty Rikkaidai captain. Pretty. Rikkaidai. Captain. Sanada must be losing his mind to think like that.

"What happened?"

"Yukimura...YUKIMURA-BUCHOU'S GETTING MARRIED!!!"

The statement was greeted with an ominous silence.

"Yukimura..." Marui Bunta's jaw was dropping.

"Seiichi..." Yanagi Renji's eyes were opened wide.

"is..." Kuwahara Jackal stood immobile.

"Getting..." Niou Masaharu and Yagyuu Hiroshi said at the same time, the first with blatant disbelief, the other with skepticism.

"MARRIED?!"

Sanada Genichirou's mouth twitched.

Niou and Marui looked at the second year. Then at their teammates. Then at each other.

"Bw.. BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!"

And roared in laughter.

Kirihara Akaya flushed in embarrassment.

"Are... are you _serious_, Akaya?!" Marui clutched his hurting stomach, tears springing out from his eyes.

"We should have named you the 'Second Year _Joker'_!" Niou was breathless, already rolling around on the tennis court. The laughing boys caught each other's eye again and started another round of laughter.

Sanada was already massaging his temples. Jackal has yet to snap out of his stupor. Yanagi was looking from a distance, thinking deeply. Yagyuu sighed and knelt down beside his doubles partner, who was roaring his guts off. "Niou-kun, stop laughing. You're embarrassing Akaya-kun."

The second year blushed darker. "It's true!" He insisted. "Buchou's getting married!"

"Yeah right, and I'm a monk." Niou snorted, already trying to control his extreme amusement. He sat up and looked at the kouhai who was towering above him. "In case you haven't noticed, Bakaya, Yuki's already married. To _tennis_."

"And there's no way he's going to get married at this age. We're in _middle school_. And Yukimura's too busy in aiming for the nationals that he even forgets he has _teammates_." Marui added, straightening up, still chortling. "And if he, by some chance, is getting married, it's going to be with his tennis racket."

"But _really_! I'm telling the truth!" The black-haired boy would not step down in his argument, even if the facts that his senpai pointed out were close to the truth.

"Where did do get this kind of information, Akaya?" Yanagi asked him, having completed his musings. "I would like to know as well, Akaya-kun." Yagyuu added, already standing up. Apparently he's giving up on his tennis partner to stand up as well. "How did you come up with that kind of proclamation?"

"This I've got to hear. Oi Niou, stand up!" The redhead gave a sharp kick to the platinum-haired teen.

"OW! That hurt, you fatass!"

"Who're you calling fatass, old man?!"

"Who're _you_ calling _old man_, you overweight pig?!"

"Tarundoru! Both of you, SHUT UP!" Sanada bellowed. The two immediately zipped their mouths shut. "Yagyuu, get Niou off the ground. Marui, knock some sense into Jackal. And all of you run 500 LAPS!"

"Not yet, Genichirou." Yanagi interrupted. "Before running laps, I would like to hear Akaya's story. Akaya, what made you say that Seiichi is getting married?"

"Well..." The younger boy hesitated, looking at his senpais before answering slowly. "Actually, it was like this..."

(flashback)

_Akaya was in his room, taking his cordless phone from his desk and flopping down on his bed, punching in a couple of numbers. Putting the phone into his ear, he waited for the usual three rings before the line clicked and a female voice was heard over the phone._

_"Hello? This is the Yukimura residence. How may I help you?"_

_"May I speak with Seiichi? This is Kirihara, his teammate in Rikkai." Kirihara Akaya may be the reincarnation of the devil when it comes to tennis, but still knows how to respect his elders, especially when he's out of the court._

_"Oh? Kirihara-kun! Hi! How have you been?"_

_"Sakura-san?" Sakura was Yukimura Seiichi's younger sister._

_"The one and only! Oh, you want to speak to nii-san? Wait a minute, I'll call him!" In the background he could hear her shout 'Sei-niisan! Kirihara-kun is on the phone!' and a couple of seconds later, his buchou is on the phone._

'Hello? Akaya? Is there something wrong?'

_"Buchou, are you doing anything? You arrived late for practice this morning."_

'Sorry about that.' _Yukimura sounded really apologetic. _'I was helping my family for the flower arrangements.'

_"Flower arrangements? For what?" Akaya was curious. His buchou was never late for practices now he has recovered from his illness. _

'It's a bit hard to explain, Akaya. Anyway, I'm a bit busy right now. Is there anything in particular you want to ask?'

_"Nothing at all! Sorry for disturbing you, buchou!" A light, tinkling laugh was heard over the other line. _

'It's okay. You're our beloved kouhai, after all.' _Kirihara blushed lightly. And Yukimura seemed to know this, because he laughed louder._

_"Buchou!"_

'Sorry, sorry...' _Yukimura was chuckling. 'Seiichi!' Akaya heard Yukimura's mother called out to him. 'Tenshi's here!'_

Tenshi?_ Akaya couldn't help but wonder. _Who's he?

_'Yes, I'm coming!' Yukimura called back. _'Sorry, Akaya. I have to go.' _He was back on the line._

_"I understand, buchou. Take care."_

_'Seiichi, hurry up! You still have to try on the wedding dress!' _

... Wedding dress?!

_'Yes, coming!' _'I'll see you in practice, Akaya!' _The line went dead._

_Kirihara Akaya was floored. Yukimura Seiichi is going to wear a _WEDDING DRESS?! _His mind was still reeling from the thought. _

(end flashback)

The group was silent. Jackal has long since fainted.

"I have to see it for myself." Niou finally spoke up. "See what, Niou-kun?" Yagyuu asked his partner.

"Yuki in a wedding dress, of course!"

"Niou, you're a pervert! You and your crossdressing fetishes!" Marui yelled.

"It's not my fault that 'Roshi looks eatable in his maid outfit!"

Silence. A cricket chirped. Yagyuu shifted his glasses. Akaya looked terribly puzzled. Yanagi was smiling, making another note in his ever present notebook. Sanada was a silent as a... well, rock.

"Anyway," Niou hastily changed the subject. "I still don't believe that Yukimura's tying the knot. So what if he's going to try a wedding dress? Maybe he's into modeling girl's clothes or something."

"He's not a crossdresser like you, Niou." The redhead tensai rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a crossdresser, dammit! It's 'Roshi who wanted to-"

"Please keep quiet, Niou-kun."

"Okay, 'Roshi."

"Niou's whipped." Marui sniggered.

"Say that again and I'll personally see to your weight average, Marui."

"Shutting up."

"What do you think about this, Yanagi-kun?" Yagyuu asked the data man. "Is Yukimura-kun really getting married?"

"According to my data, the chance that Seiichi is getting married is by far, 0.01%. There must be something wrong with my data..." Yanagi muttered.

"Sanada-fukubuchou? Are you all right?" Kirihara looked at the capped third year, who was still staring dead ahead. "That's right. Genichirou, what do you think?" Yanagi asked, apparently abandoning his data for a short while. The teen didn't answer. "Genichirou? What's wrong?"

"Yukimura is not getting married." Sanada answered flatly. "How could you know that, Sanada-fukubuchou? I heard from Buchou's mother herself!" Kirihara said stubbornly.

"Yukimura is dedicated to tennis and tennis _alone_. And it's unusual for a _fifteen-year-old _to be getting married. And besides, you have no proof yet, Akaya." Sanada felt a hint of sadness when he realized this fact. It was true, and yet it hurts to admit it.

"NO! Yukimura-buchou is getting married! That phone call is enough evidence! And I'm going to stop it!"

"Hold it shrimp," Niou grabbed the second year's collar when the seaweed-haired boy attempted to march off, presumably to stop the 'engagement'. "Just how are you going to do that? Just march up to Yuki and say 'Buchou, I know that you're getting married and I'm against it!'?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"Idiot!" Niou and Marui smacked the boy on the head at the same time.

"OW! What was that for, Marui-senpai, Niou-senpai!?"

"Niou-kun, stop harassing our kouhai. Yukimura-kun will assign us a thousand laps again."

"But 'Roshiiiii..." Niou complained to his doubles partner, which sounded like pitiful whine to the others who are with them. "I am not harassing our kouhai! He's just being an idiot again!"

"Hey!" A voice interrupted indignantly.

"Akaya, if you wanna stop Yukimura from getting married, we have to know first _if_ he's getting married in the first place." Marui casually draped his arms around the kouhai's shoulders and gave Niou a wicked grin, which platinum-haired boy returned back. Yagyuu sighed again. He could already foresee the disaster that his partner was planning. Yanagi was looking at them, interest clearly shown in his features. Jackal was still dead to the world.

Sanada looked from the Trickster to the genius, trying to comprehend what they're trying to say. Suddenly it all clicked in his mind.

"NO." He said shortly. The rest of the regulars looked at him.

"Come on Sanada! Don't tell me that you're not interested in this?! This is for your own good!" Niou was staring at Sanada as if he denied God himself. "This is Yukimura! THE Yukimura! And you're just going to stand there and do nothing!"

"I fail to see _why_ this concerns me, Niou."

"Actually Genichirou, this concerns you more than you actually think." Yanagi just had to say it. "In chance that Seiichi would actually get married, you will be the one who would bring him to the altar, since Seiichi's father already died."

Bring. Seiichi. To. The. ALTAR. Sanada paled against his will.

"Buchou's the GIRL?!" Kirihara yelped, having realized just now.

"Bakaya, aren't you listening to the phone conversation that _you_ had? Of _course_ he's the girl! He wouldn't wear a dress for nothing, you know." Marui managed to roll his eyes again.

"And face it, I really wanna know the guy who managed to the the all powerful Rikkai captain into a _dress_." Niou smirked.

"Niou-kun, please refrain from saying things like that."

"Okay, 'Roshi."

"99.9% chance that Yagyuu is jealous." Yanagi quipped with a smile.

"I am not jealous, Yanagi-kun."

"Don't worry, 'Roshi. I'll never replace you over Yuki, even if he's prettier..."

"_Masaharu_."

"Kidding!"

"Senpai-tachi!" Akaya finally screamed, getting the attention of the regulars. "What are we going to do with buchou's wedding?!"

"Nothing." Sanada answered shortly. "It's Yukimura's life and we have no right to interfere with it."

"But fukubuchouuuuuuuuu...." Kirihara whined. "Don't you care about Yukimura-buchou? What if the guy he's going to marry is a perverted old man who just wanted buchou for his looks?! Or maybe it's a stalker who wants to kill him!"

"Your imagination is too wild, Bakaya. But you have a point. We should know who's the mystery guy that's going to take Yukimura away from us. Sanada, you can't be that heartless! You're his best friend! Are you just going to hand him over to a person who might possibly abuse Yukimura in the future?!"

"No." But Sanada knew he was wavering. He almost hear it. Yukimura, pleading with him to save him from his abusive husband.

_"Genichirou... please... sa...save me...I can't take this anymore... he's... he's forcing himself on me..."_

Damn it.

"I knew you would understand, Sanada." Niou grinned in victory as the Rikkai Vice Captain slumped down in defeat. "Yanagi, what are the chances that Sanada would agree to this?"

"Hmm... about 89%. But I guessed that a little persuasion might be in need." Yanagi answered, smiling a little at his resigned friend.

_This is for Yukimura. This is for Yukimura._ Sanada chanted again and again in his head.

'So we're going to stop Yukimura from getting married, right?!" Akaya asked excitedly.

"Sure we are. We're not his family here for nothing. No one marries Rikkaidai's _mother_ and gets away with it." Marui released his kouhai and walked toward his doubles partner. "I'm going to wake Jackal and tell him the specifics. Yagyuu, Yanagi, you're with us, right? Oi Jackal, wake up! We have a mission to save Yukimura's virginity!"

"Of course. I have to watch over Niou-kun and make sure he doesn't take things too far." Yagyuu said, earning a semi-glare pout from his partner. "I'm not a kid, 'Roshi. Admit it, you're just a worried for Yuki as we are."

"I am, Niou-kun, but I still agree with Sanada-kun about leaving him be."

"But Yagyuu, Marui is also right. As his second family, we should be allowed some leniency. I know Seiichi will appreciate our concern."

"After he gives us a thousand laps..." Akaya muttered.

"And makes us practice until we drop from exhaustion..." Niou added.

And now suddenly all of them were asking themselves if it was worth it.

But seeing Yukimura in a wedding dress?

Oh hell _yes_.

"Who's going to see what?" A voice behind them spoke up.

"Yukimura!" "Buchou!" The team exclaimed in surprise. Akaya actually had his hand above his chest. _That was close..._ they all thought.

"I'm back." Yukimura Seiichi was standing there in all of his glory, the Rikkaidai yellow jersey flapping behind him proudly like a flag. "What are you all doing? Why aren't you practicing?! Five hundred laps for slacking off!" The tone didn't raise one octave, and the sweet, angelic smile was still there, but the rest all knew otherwise. In Rikkai, Yukimura's word was law, and if you think you can even _bend_ it, then you're better off digging your own grave. He wasn't the Child of God for nothing.

The wavy-haired teen sat back and looked with a sense of sadistic satisfaction as the regulars scrambled to do the aforementioned laps. Marui was dragging his still insensible partner with him, while Akaya and Niou were actually in deep conversation without shouting at each other while Yagyuu was behind them, listening in. Yukimura's eyebrow raised in slight interest. That is... something unusual. But his eyes sought another, and eventually found him, as one of the people who was lagging behind. His face had the look of intense concentration, but Yukimura knew him enough to see that he wasn't thinking about tennis, or about the practice in general. He was conversing with Yanagi, and Yukimura felt a sting of anger and resentment at his brunet friend but eventually tampered it down. He shouldn't be feeling like that anymore. _Not when..._ Yukimura shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his head. He was in tennis practice. He could think about... _that_ later.

"Hey, Yukimura looks a little out of today. Look," Marui nudged his head in the direction of the blue-haired boy. "Think it has something to do with his marriage?" Niou managed to keep up with him. "I think so. Probably thinking about how we're going to react if he breaks the news to us." Marui nodded with his thoughts. "I've never see him so unfocused before... bet he's not going to notice if I stopped my laps." Niou challenged the tensai. He grinned back.

"You're on."

Niou slowed his jogging until he came to a complete stop.

"Niou, another ten laps for stopping." Yukimura's voice floated over the court.

The platinum-blond cursed under his breath while the redheaded tensai was snickering at him.

"You too, Marui."

_Damn._

The moment everyone finished their laps they collapsed to the ground, muscles aching, their breaths shallow. Especially Niou and Marui, who had to do another ten laps, and was now being tended to by their respective doubles partners.

"I hope you guys don't slack off the next time we have practice, okay?" The smile was still affixed on their buchou's face.

Note to self: Whoever made the phrase 'a devil in angel's clothing' must have had Yukimura Seiichi in mind.

"Yukimura, you're late! Where the hell did you go, anyway?" Niou complained, sitting on the ground, his head still leaning on Yagyuu's thigh.

To their immense surprise, a faint hint of pink dusted the buchou's cheeks.

"Buchou? Why are you blushing?" Akaya asked, cocking his head to one side as he straightened out from leaning on Marui's shoulder.

_Damn... Niou had just to mind me of my appointment with the seamstress... _Yukimura can't help but feel embarrassed. He didn't notice, though, that there was one who was openly staring at him, thoroughly charmed by his expression.

"No-Nothing! Break is over! First set, Marui vs. Jackal! Second set, Sanada and Niou vs. Yagyuu and Yanagi! Akaya, you're going to play against me! Anyone who loses will get a thousand laps after practice!"

"What?! Yukimura, you can't be serious!"

"NOW." He was still willing for his blush to go away.

"That's it. I'm convinced." Niou muttered to them as they started to take their places on the court. "Yuki's feeling some pre-marital anxiety and he's pouring it out on us. The soon this wedding would be canceled the better."

"We're going to trash Yukimura's wedding?!" Marui asked in a harsh whisper.

"You have anymore ideas?" Niou shot back. "I personally don't want to see him being carted off by some guy we don't even know. AND I don't want him killing me with another round of laps. And if ever I want to end my life quickly, I'll have Hiroshi do it."

"How romantic, Niou-kun." Yagyuu said dryly behind them. Niou winked at him. "Only for you, 'Roshi."

"So how are we going to do this?" Yanagi popped in, dragging a reluctant Sanada with him.

"First we have to know who's the guy Yukimura's going to chain himself with. _Then_ we find a way to stop a wedding."

"I still don't think we should interfere with Yukimura's life." Jackal said uncertainly.

"We've been there, done that and now we're fucking it to hell." Akaya Kirihara joined them. "What's the plan, Niou-senpai?"

Hell be damned if their buchou would be married without their consent.

* * *

**A/N:**Yes, it's crappy I know, but you can't blame a guy for dreaming Yukimura in a wedding dress. It's my sister who gave me the picture, and I swear I saw stars. I had to constantly remind myself that I was straight, but damn, Yukimura is _pretty._ Sanada's a lucky bastard. It almost made me wish that I was him. Almost. Hell, writing Niou made me crack up. I knew that he was a thoroughly whipped seme-uke... if that made any sense. I didn't put Jackal as much as I wanted to, but I was having fun with bubble boy (that's what I call Marui) and Niou.

So read, tell me what you think, and encourage me to write another chapter for this.

Signing off,  
_Mitsukai20 _(and NO, I don't have a bigger-than-life crush on Yukimura Seiichi. A bullshit detector screeched loudly.)


	2. Chapter 2

Yo. I'm back. I've finished the second chapter, and it's not too good, because I'm a bit busy. It's not as funny, so sorry about that.

And I don't have time to look over my mistakes, so I'll just get back at this later.

Enjoy this chapter.  
_

* * *

'Tensai to Trickster, can you hear me? Over.'_

"Trickster to Tensai, I hear you loud and clear. What's the situation? Over."

_'Tensai to Trickster, Yuki just had entered the cafe, over.'_

_'Ace to Tensai. Marui-senpai, why are we even doing this?'_

"Cause it's fun! Over."

_'Anyways Marui, how is our target? Over.' _

"He's inside the cafe, sitting on a chair. He's periodically looking at his watch and outside the window, over."

_'Damn, I really wanna go there and see Yuki's date... Marui! Can you enter the shop without him knowing?'_

"I think so... hold on a moment, I'm going in."

_'Bakaya, make sure that your senpai doesn't screw up in his stealth mission.'_

_'Roger that, Niou-senpai!'_

Marui lightly touched the wireless communicator attached on his ear and neck and had to grin. Yanagi (with the help of Seigaku's own data man, Inui) originally created basic spy equipment to collect data on the other schools. But since the season is over and they were on the way to the Nationals anyway, Yanagi thought that his beloved gadgets are collecting dust and apparently allowed the regulars to use it, on the condition that he would be informed of every single thing that their target would be doing. Niou and Marui agreed readily of course, being the masterminds of the plot (and the fact that they would be acting like secret international spies, which is totally cool, in their opinion) and made plans accordingly, with the help of Rikkai's Master of course, and their little kouhai who was excited that he would be playing James Bond... whoever he is.

And just their luck, Yukimura ended their practice an hour earlier than he used to. The regulars, particularly Niou, were suddenly suspicious of this new development. "Why the sudden stop of practice, Yuki?" He asked the blunette. "I just thought that all of you needed the relaxation. After all, the Nationals are coming and I can't have you all fainting at the court because of over exhaustion." Yukimura said airily, already fixing his tennis bag. And that made the smart Trickster even more suspicious.

"Who are you and what have you done to our Yukimura?" He accused.

"I haven't gone anywhere. I just thought you guys wanted an early afternoon." Yukimura zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll be going ahead! Finish your matches and you can go home!" He quickly walked away. The rest of the regulars stared at their buchou. "What's going on with buchou this time?" Kirihara stood beside his senpai-tachi.

"Yukimura-kun looks like he's... in a hurry." Yagyuu observed.

"Too much in a hurry." Yanagi added.

"It's like..." Jackal started uncertainly.

"He's going on..." Marui stopped chewing his apple flavored gum.

"A date." Sanada finished for them quietly.

...

"WHAT?!"

"Yukimura left us early for a _date_?!" Marui said in disbelief. He couldn't believe it.

"Scratch that, fatass! Yukimura is leaving _tennis_ for a frigging _date_!" Suddenly a chill passed through all of them. The world must be coming to an end. Yukimura is actually abandoning tennis because of a social gathering! Oh, the horror!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! YUKIMURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sanada collapsed to the ground, actually shaking.

Akaya was already crying. Marui was consoling his kouhai. Jackal looked so lost. Yanagi's hands were flying in the pages of his data notebook. The doubles one pair looked at each other, their faces reflecting each others expression.

"This is serious! Yanagi, this calls for code red!" Niou exclaimed.

"I agree. Seiichi has been acting strange lately. His performance in class dropped 27%. In tennis, his play decreased in quality, he's playing at about 55% of his full potential. Usually he plays at 75% so he would not overexert himself. It is time. I thought that I would never use this again."

"Yanagi-kun, what are you talking about?" Yagyuu asked him, faintly puzzled.

Yanagi Renji only grinned.

_'Marui, are you in already?' _Niou's voice cracked, shaking Marui out of his thoughts.

"Shut up, Niou! I'm taking my time here! Stealth missions are a pain in the ass!" Marui shot at his communicator, annoyed. He could almost see Niou rolling his eyes. Marui was excited about his part, and he wasn't going to let the platinum-haired boy ruin it. Humming the catchy tune of an American movie titled Mission:Impossible with a guy named Ethan Hunt (He didn't understand a single thing, but the main actor's pretty cute, he thought dreamily, and hey, the tune was enough to cover for it) he quickly looked left and right, before doing the spy-esque duck and roll before pressing his back against the wall, kneeling on one knee and pressing his hands together in a shape of a handgun. He grinned widely, already feeling himself as a secret agent.

_'The fuck Marui!? What the hell are you doing?! Get your ass beside Yuki and listen, dammit!'_

"Stop ruining my fun, old man! I'm enjoying this so shut the hell up!"

_'Hurry up, fatass!'_ Marui gritted his teeth; if he wasn't so worried about Yukimura he would have fucked the mission to hell and let them do what they want. He ducked beneath trash cans and speeded past several people before finding refuge in a bench just across the cafe that their buchou has been waiting in for several minutes. Silently he cursed about not getting the proper outfit. The yellow Rikkai jersey was certainly an eye-catcher, and the fact that he _was_ eye-candy didn't really help his mission to protect Yukimura's virginity. Some of the passersby were staring at him and a few high school girls were giggling at his rather ridiculous sight. Marui just winked at the older girls and went back to observing the effeminate buchou who was looking more than a little impatient.

"Guys, I can't come in without him noticing, he's by the window..." The redhead murmured into the speaker strapped around his neck.

_'Tch, Yuki thinks of everything. Oi Bakaya, are you already asleep?'_

_'Of course not, Niou-oji!'_

_'The hell?! Don't call me that, you little shrimp!'_

_'Chances of Niou getting angry: 91.2%' _Yanagi's voice suddenly crackled out of the speaker.

_'Holy shit! Yanagi, don't sneak up on us like that!' _Niou's voice was startled.

_'Sorry for coming so late. I had to help Genichirou train the non-regulars.' _The data man explained.

_'Niou-kun, don't speak such crude language.'_ The voice of Rikkai's Gentleman spoke up.

_'Roshiiiii!!! You've come!'_ Niou crowed loudly, causing some of the strangers to stare at Marui again questioningly. Marui offered a nervous smile.

_'Of course, Niou-kun. I am also worried about Yukimura-kun.'_

"Niou, shut up! Now the people are staring at me!" Marui hissed.

_'By the way, Yanagi-senpai,' _Akaya's voice went through. _'Where's fukubuchou?'_

_'I refuse to take part in this ridiculousness.'_ Sanada was heard through Marui's neck piece.

_'But fukubuchouuuuuuu...!' _Akaya wailed._ 'I thought you cared about Yukimura-buchou!'_

_'Tsk, Sanada. What kind of a man are you, leaving his best friend in the hands of a man who might try to rape Yukimura!?' _Niou was once again in his element, guilt-tripping.

_'Genichirou, the chance that Yukimura would be molested in his date today is 85.44%.' _Yanagi informed them all. Niou gave a low whistle. _'That's pretty high, Yanagi. Are you sure?'_

_'Almost positive. But if we watch him in the duration of his date, the chance will be lessened to 5%.'_

_'That's almost a nosedive...'_

_'Marui, if you let Yukimura out of your sight I'll assign you a million laps! Tarundoru!'_

_'You gave Sanada-kun false data didn't you, Yanagi-kun?' _Yagyuu asked, a silver of amusement in his voice.

_'If I didn't, Genichirou wouldn't agree to this in the first place.' _All of them knew that Yanagi was smiling widely while saying this.

_'You're just as evil as Yukimura, Yanagi, I swear...' _Niou muttered. Akaya suddenly gasped.

_'Oi, oi Akaya! What happened?!' _

The second year whistled in appreciation. _'There's a car coming up, and it looks pretty expensive.'_

_'Idiot! You didn't come there to look at cars! I thought you wanted to stop Yukimura's wedding!'_

"Woah! Akaya's right!" Marui saw the sleek silver car rolling down the road. "And damn, it's a Ferrari!"

_'No shit man! That I gotta see!' _And lo and behold, Niou was behind Marui in a flash. "Old man!" Marui staggered in surprise, clutching his heart. "I hate it when you do that Niou!"

"And that's why I like to do it." Niou casually stuffed his hands into the pocket of his tennis shorts and and stared at the foreign car coming towards them. Niou whistled and started to prattle off about the car's statistics. "It's a Ferrari Enzo, originally called F60, built about 2 years ago. It's at about a million dollars in America. Originally it's painted red, but the guy over there body painted it silver. There's a downforce of 775 kg and is reached at 348.8 km/h..."

"How the hell do you know that, Niou?" Marui asked the drooling boy in disbelief.

"And more importantly, why did you come out of your hiding place, Niou-senpai..." Akaya grumbled, coming in from behind the post. "I was really into it, you know!"

"I apologize for ruining your fun, Marui-kun, Akaya-kun." Yagyuu stepped from behind his partner and gently closed Niou's gaping mouth. "Niou-kun has a liking for cars."

"Liking?! It's like he's totally obsessed with them!"

"Yagyuu, he hasn't curbed his obsession with cars yet?" Yanagi walked up to them, Sanada trailing behind. "Unfortunately, Yanagi-kun." The bespectacled teen answered with a rueful smile. "But I have to agree Niou-kun, it's quite a beauty..."

"Not as handsome as you 'Roshi."

"Niou-senpai!" Akaya suddenly blurted out. "The car stopped in front of the cafe!"

"WHAT?!" Niou quickly glanced at the cafe, only to find that yes, the silver Ferrari has indeed stopped dead in front of them, obscuring Yukimura from their sight.

"This isn't good! Let's go, Akaya!" Marui grasped the younger teen's hand, and ignoring the minuscule blush that spread into Kirihara's face, dragged him towards the cafe, with the others shortly following. They were near the cafe now, and was close enough to see the person coming out from the driver's seat. All of them dived for the little alley beside the small shop, which has the best view since Yukimura is beside the window facing them. They must have looked like retards, Sanada thought, as their heads popped out on the side in a horizontal line, with Sanada on top, Jackal next, then Niou, Yagyuu, Yanagi, Marui and Kirihara in the bottom.

"Ow! Yanagi, don't crush my foot!"

"Marui-senpai get your hands off my-"

"Niou-kun, please stop pressing yourself against me."

"All of shut up!" Sanada thundered.

"We look ridiculous." Yagyuu voiced out Sanada's thoughts.

"Don't think about pride now! Now we can see Yukimura's date!" Niou said from above, his hands slyly creeping towards Yagyuu's -

"Niou-kun, please stop molesting me."

"Niou! Don't be such a pervert! You can do whatever you want, just get a room, why don't you?!" Marui gave the Trickster a glare, covering Akaya's virgin ears.

"But I'm not even doing anything! 'Roshi, you're being mean!" Niou huffed, his hand buried in Yagyuu's hair.

"I try, Masaharu." There was a glint in the Gentleman's opaque glasses.

"Enough!" Sanada thundered. "I'm going home."

"Woah! Look at that guy in front of the car!" Akaya forcibly removed Marui's hands on his ears and stared at the assumed multimillionaire that was standing in front of the silver car, as it _is_ a Ferrari Enzo. The guy in front of them has long raven black hair tied in a messy ponytail, a long lock of hair swinging at the side of his face, accentuating the brilliant brown eyes that was on the verge of being crimson. He was lean, wearing a red jacket with a black undershirt, loose cargo pants and a pair of rubber shoes. The only thing that betrayed his age was his face, no longer having the soft angles that a teenager should have, but he still looked young, maybe in his late teens to his early twenties.

"He's hot..." Marui said dreamily, earning a dark glare from Akaya.

"He looks just around our age! How the hell can he drive a _Ferrari_?!" Niou was seething with jealousy.

"Calm down, Niou-kun. The car might not be his in the first place." Yagyuu felt a sting of betrayal, but really, to be jealous of a _car_? Niou can be an idiot sometimes, but Niou is _his_ idiot.

"Yagyuu, go out with me this weekend?" Yanagi suddenly asked with a smile. Yagyuu didn't answer immediately, genuinely surprised.

"And how could he- HEY! Yanagi, steal Hiroshi from me and you die!" Niou stopped his ranting and looked darkly at his teammate. "Better, Yagyuu?" Yanagi was grinning widely. Yagyuu caught up with Yanagi's scheme and had to smile.

"Thank you, Yanagi-kun."

"Hirohi, stop being so friendly with Yanagi! You are mine!" Niou held his partner in a possessive manner.

"I would if you would stop staring at the car, Masaharu."

"You can't be jealous of a _car_!" Yagyuu quickly covered Niou's mouth with his own, effectively shutting the Trickster up. "I _am _jealous, Niou-kun, so please stop it."

"Okay, 'Roshi."

"You two are going to give me diabetes, and that's saying something." Marui snorted, looking back to the cafe. He gasped.

"What happened, Marui? Did you see something?" Sanada demanded as Marui started choking on his words.

"Ferrari man is Yukimura's date!" The tensai was slack-jawed.

"WHAT?!" All of them pressed closer, trying to see if what Marui said is true.

And behold, Yukimura Seiichi is, indeed, in the arms of another man. Not in the literal sense, mind you, but for Sanada, who was watching his Seiichi

greet the older teen with so much ease and familiarity that made his heart slowly break into tiny little pieces, it was enough.

"Woah... Marui's right." Jackal finally said after a moment of silence.

"At least it's not some perverted old man..." Akaya muttered.

"So Yuki has scored with a hot, young male who is actually filthy rich, seeing as he drives a friggin' foreign _sports car_." Niou snorted. "You have competition Sanada."

"Shut up, Niou." Sanada growled, hands curling into fists.

"Calm down, Genichirou." Yanagi warned. "Don't do anything rash."

"Bet that Sanada would come marching into the cafe and make a scene." Marui muttered to them.

"How much?" Niou immediately asked.

"If I win, you would buy me food for a month."

"And if _I_ win, you'll run ten laps around Rikkai. Naked."

"You're on, Niou." And the boys shook hands, sealing their pact.

"Hey! Get your hands off my buchou, you rich pervert!" Akaya was raring to go, with Yanagi and Jackal holding him back. "Calm down, Akaya."

"But senpai, that man's groping our Yukimura-buchou!"

"WHAT?!" Sanada roared, shoving the kouhai out of the way, despite his protests, and looked into the window. Marui leaned forward excitedly, knowing that he would be the winner of the bet. The fukubuchou's face went from raging anger to intense relief to sheer hurt in seconds, although you have to be Seigaku's Echizen or Kikumaru to notice it.

In the cafe, by the window, sat their captain, Yukimura Seiichi. By the looks of it, the older teen was laughing and teasing their buchou, who was already flushing brightly. "Look! Yukimura's blushing!" Marui whispered incredulously. And to add to Sanada's misery and jealousy, the teen casually placed his arms around Yukimura and whispered something in his ear, effectively bringing them closer.

"Idiot! That's not groping!" Niou smacked Akaya's head. Marui leaned back, huffing, a bit disappointed.

"Then what do you call it, Niou-senpai?!"

"That's called _cuddling_, Bakaya!"

"Marui-senpai told me that that guy was groping buchou!"

"Bakaya, do you even know what it means?"

"...No."

"MARUI! You're cheating! How dirty!" Niou yelled at the tensai. Marui smiled sheepishly. "I thought Sanada would take the bait."

"There's a 95% chance of you succeeding if Niou didn't interfere, Marui." Yanagi informed the redhead.

"MARUI." A chilly voice said behind the tensai and he gulped, feeling the murderous aura. "Y-Yes, Sanada?" He smiled nervously.

"A thousand, no, a MILLION laps tomorrow."

"You can't be serious!" Marui wailed.

"Do it naked."

"EH?!"

"Yanagi, contact Seigaku's Inui for us and get a truckload of that Aozu."

"Are you sure, Genichirou? But this is good data. All right. I'll contact Sadaharu after this later." Yanagi was talking to himself, as usual.

"All right, I'll do it! Anything but the Aozu!" Marui was shuddering violently. Yukimura, with the suggestion of Seigaku's Fuji, once gave a shot of Aozu to anyone who would lose their tennis match. Suffice it to say that no one from the regulars had been able to attend practice for almost a _month_. Since then Yukimura was forbidden to meet Fuji again, unless he is accompanied by all of the regulars.

"Sanada-kun, aren't you a little too hard on Marui-kun?" Yagyuu asked.

"He deserved it." The capped teen answered shortly.

"You are GOD, Sanada!" Niou was chortling loudly. He clapped the tensai's shoulder, who looked as if this was the last day of his life. "You don't even have to lose your bet!"

"Stay away from me, you traitor of man."

"Niou, accompany him as well."

"EH?! No way in hell!"

"I will make sure that Niou-kun would be doing that as well." Yagyuu's glasses are glinting.

"'Roshi! You traitor!"

"What are you talking about, senpai-tachi?" Akaya was looking at them, confused.

"Don't listen to them, Akaya!" Jackal's babysitting instincts kicked in and he quickly covered the second year's ears.

"What the- Let go of my ears, Jackal-senpai!"

"I think all of you are forgetting the reason why we're here." Yanagi spoke up at last. The Rikkai regulars stopped, a bit ashamed.

"You're right. We should be watching Yukimura, not act like a couple of children." Yagyuu agreed, to the shock of everyone. "Masaharu, let's be serious just this once. Do you think you could pull it off?"

"Of course! Who do you think I am, Hiroshi?" Niou was ginning wickedly. "You're my Trickster. Now go. Protect Yukimura-kun." Yagyuu kissed Niou on the cheek.

"Yes, my Lord!" Niou mock saluted and went out of the alley.

"What the hell's going on with Niou? Yagyuu, what did you mean by 'pulling it off'?" Marui was looking at the bespectacled teen in confusion.

"You will see," was the simple answer.

At that second Yukimura's voice was clearly heard through their speakers.

"How did he..." Yanagi was speechless. Yagyuu only smiled.

_'This is delicious! How do you know all of these places, Tenshi?'_

_'Well, I've always known you to have a sweet tooth, Sei. So I figured you would like the caramel cake.' _A deep baritone was heard, and they can only assume that the voice belonged to Yukimura's date. Sanada crumbled inside. Even _he_ didn't know that his buchou was fond of sweets. Let alone that Yukimura absolutely adores caramel. A light tinkling laugh was heard.

_'You know me too well.'_

_'Of course. I know you more than anyone else, Seiichi.'_

"That's a lie! Sanada knows Yukimura more than any of us!" Marui hissed venomously.

_'So? Is there a particular reason why you brought me here?'_ A deep, rich chuckle was heard. _'To business, as usual, aren't we, Sei?'_

_'This better be important, Tenshi. I actually dismissed the club an _hour_ earlier. Don't make it regret it.'_ The threat was clearly heard, and it somewhat made Sanada relieved. Yukimura is still the same Yukimura he knew... and loved.

_'You won't. Because I've got something I know you would love to see.' _A bit of rustling was heard, and a telltale sound of and object being placed on a table.

Silence.

_'Tenshi... this is...' _Yukimura was breathless.

_'Yes. Shall I put in on your finger?'_

"He's proposing!" Akaya said in horror.

"No way! Yukimura, don't accept!" Marui begged.

_'No, I don't think...' _The buchou sounded so unsure, so _afraid_, that Sanada wanted to barge in the cafe and literally sweep Yukimura off on his feet. But as that would mean ruining Niou's cover, as it was already a miracle that he had managed to somehow get close to the Rikkai captain and he hasn't been skinned alive yet Sanada decided to tamper down the chivalrous nature that swiftly rose within him.

_'I've waited for this moment, Seiichi. So won't you consider it for a moment?' _The deep voice was quiet, serious.

Yukimura's voice was faint, so they only heard a few words._ 'Too... young...'_

"That's right! Yukimura is too young to be married!" Jackal nodded vigorously.

_'Please accept, Yukimura Seiichi.'_

There as silence. All of them are in tenterhooks, praying to all the gods that their buchou would be enlightened and refuse his marriage proposal.

Then his answer was heard.

_'I... I accept, Tenshi.' _

The Rikkai tennis club was silenced.

"Yukimura, you can't!" Sanada suddenly yelled, slamming his fist against the wall.

"Buchou! How can you do this to us?!" Akaya was in tears, smothering himself in Marui's tennis jersey. Marui patted his kouhai's head in comfort, for once, at a loss for words. Jackal, Yanagi, and Yagyuu looked at each other, their faces betraying what words cannot say.

Yukimura Seiichi was getting married.

And there's nothing they can do about it.

Yeah right!

"So it's official now, right?" Marui asked slowly, threading his hands in the dark, curly locks of his kouhai's hair.

"I still can't believe that Yukimura is getting married." Jackal shook his head.

"You heard him, Jackal." Niou was back, and was now hugging Yagyuu from behind. "He said yes to that bastard's proposal."

"So does this mean..." Akaya's voice was still muffled.

"We have the official right to destroy this wedding?" Yanagi finished.

"Well, that's not for us to answer, right, Sanada?"

The fukubuchou was silent.

"Sanada, are you willing to take Yukimura to the altar and into the arms of a guy that could be the head of a mafia, for all we know?" Yagyuu asked point black, already dropping his Gentleman persona. "We won't do anything unless you're in it."

"That's right. Together we stand, and together we also fall." Marui said softly.

"Rikkai is my second family. Senpai... you may be all unstable and unusual as all shit, but you're the best senpai I could ever had." Akaya said seriously. A few reluctant chuckles were heard.

"Really, Akaya. Do you really have to insult us?" Marui rolled his eyes, lightly tugging at the kouhai's hair. "Thanks for the insulting praise, brat." Niou was chuckling, his grip on Yagyuu tighter.

"So does this mean that Rikkai is no longer?" Yanagi asked quietly. "That's right. Rikkai's mother is already going away." Marui said with a hint of sadness. "I don't think so, Yanagi, Marui." Niou said thoughtfully.

"How can you say that, Niou-senpai?" Akaya asked the platinum-haired teen.

"Look at Sanada." He answered shortly.

"Sanada?" All of them questioned.

"There will be no wedding." The Rikkai vice captain answered shortly.

"You mean...?!" Akaya was swirling with happiness.

"You're going to stop the wedding?!" Marui was grinning excitedly as well.

"You see? Sanada is the kind of man who wouldn't leave his _wife_ to frolic with another man." Niou said casually, resting his chin on Yagyuu's shoulder. "Just like I would."

"I thought that _you_ were my wife, Niou-kun."

"But you were the one cheating on me with _Yanagi_." Niou pointed out.

"But who is the one who left me behind because of a _Ferrari Enzo_?" Yagyuu asked back coolly.

"Moot point."

"As I was saying as well, Niou-kun."

"Enough you two! Sanada's going to stop Yukimura wedding!" Marui did a little dance, unwittingly dragging Kirihara along.

"Before you yell 'I object!' on Yukimura's wedding day, I assume that you will create a plan, Genichirou." Yanagi looked at his friend.

"A plan?"

"Seiichi would kill you and carve out your intestines if you ruined his wedding day." Yanagi said matter-of-factly. Sanada internally blanched at the image. "And besides, why wait for the wedding day if you can stop the engagement first?" Yanagi has that evil scientist-esque smile on his face.

"You know what they say, Genichirou. Keep your friends close, and enemies closer."

Yanagi smiled wider.

"And in Rikkai, that translates to: bait your enemies to your trap and pulverize them until they turn to dust."

* * *

Done. It's crap, right? Tell me and I'll completely agree. Yanagi is up to something, isn't he? And I LOL'ed at Niou and Yagyuu actually asking each other who's the wife in their pairing. And oh yeah, Sanada is going to save his wife, I mean, tennis captain.

Read, review, and if yu want, drop me a line.

_Mitsukai20_


	3. Filler Chapter

Mitsukai here.

This is actually kinda like a filler chapter, actually. I didn't plan for this to happen, but the story apparently writes itself. So, here's the result.

I tried to make the conversations as clear as possible as to who is speaking. I'll leave you to it to know who's speaking, or if all of them are speaking at the same time.

It's double humor this time, and I've put on the traditional Rikkai pairs, that is, ALPHA, PLATINUM, KINKY AND JACKAL/MARUI. (requested by AniManGa19930)

Disclaimer: Yeah, it's pretty obvious that I don't own these guys. And I'm just studying to be a lawyer, so don't sue me yet.

* * *

_Briiiiiiiiing. Briiiiiiiing._

"H-huh? Hiroshi, answer it."

"That's your phone, Masaharu. You answer it."

"B-but... I'm still sleepy. And I'm more tired than you. We were up all night and you didn't give me a chance to rest at all."

"You're closer to the phone. You answer it."

"I'm not answering that phone and that's final."

"Sigh. I wonder sometimes if I really love you, Masaharu." _Click. _"Hello?"

"Don't say that, 'Roshi. I know you love me. You wouldn't stay with me if you didn't."

_'Eh? Yagyuu? What are you doing with Niou's phone?'_

"Good morning, Marui-kun. Yes, this is Yagyuu. Niou-kun is too tired to answer his phone. What can I do for you?"

_'You're in Niou's house?! What are you doing there? Wait... forget that I asked. I don't want to know.'_

"Hey Marui. Why the hell are you calling at... 5:30 in the morning?"

_'So you're on loudspeaker. Niou, Yagyuu, I've just heard that our PE teacher just resigned.'_

"You're calling us just to tell that? Can't it wait until the time when most people are alive?"

_'Marui, don't be too loud. You're disturbing other people.'_

"Jackal-kun? What are you doing in Marui-kun's house?"

_'Yagyuu? I heard Niou speaking earlier... oh, you're sleeping over in Niou's house?'_

"Yeah, he spent the night here. Anyway, what are you doing there Jackal?"

_'Marui and I were paired for a project and I ended up staying over. Marui, is it okay if I use your shower? I'm sore from last night.'_

_'Oh, go ahead. I'll go after you. Damn, I'm sticky all over and it's all your fault.'_

"... Jackal, before you go, can I ask something?"

_'Sure Niou. What is it?'_

"What exactly did you do last night?"

_'Erm... Ask Marui. Marui, I'll take a shower now.'_

_'Hey Jackal! Don't give Niou ideas! Now he's probably thinking that we did it!'_

"Oh? So you didn't, Marui-kun?"

_'And I thought that Niou was the perverted one! For your information Yagyuu, we were building a birdhouse and Jackal here apparently became a klutz and poured a tub of glue over my head! Now I have to wait until the glue dries so I can peel it off.'_

"Pft...Wahahahahhaha! Way to go, Jackal!"

"Niou-kun, stop laughing. Marui-kun, are you all right?"

_'I'm okay, for the most part. I got back at him by kicking his ass. Literally.'_

"So that explains why Jackal-kun is sore... Back to the matter at hand. You called us just to tell us that our PE teacher resigned? Niou-kun, stop it. We just rested for a while and now you want to do it again?"

"But 'Roshiiii... don't ignore me. We still have a little time."

"NO, Niou-kun. You're insatiable."

"But 'Roshi... You're _standing_."

"... Because of you."

"What about we take care of that, Hiroshi..."

_"Niou, don't you dare do it with Yagyuu while I'm listening! How gross!'_

"... What are you talking about, Marui-kun?"

"Ha! NOW who has the perverted mind, Marui?"

_'Well... that is... erm... What are you doing anyway?!'_

"... Niou-kun likes to be cuddled."

"Don't tell him, Hiroshi! It was supposed to be a secret! Come on, sit beside me again!"

"No. You're tickling me."

"Okay, I won't! I promise I'll be good!"

_'... Why is 'Niou' and 'good' sound wrong if they're used in the same sentence?'_

"Shut up, Marui."

"Niou-kun, don't be mean."

"Okay, 'Roshi."

_'Ha! Sucks to be you, Niou!'_

"What do you mean by that, Marui-kun?"

_'Eh... nothing.' _Briiiiiing. _'Oh wait, there's someone on the other line. It's Yanagi. Wait a minute, I'll swtich it to three-way.' _Click.

_**'Morning, Marui. This is Yanagi.'**_

"Good morning, Yanagi-kun."

"Hey Yanagi."

_'Hey! I'm the one he's greeting and you're the ones who answered! What, is your name Marui now?'_

"Heh, I wouldn't be caught _dead_ by having a fatass name."

_'What was that, old man?!'_

_**'Yagyuu? Niou? What are you doing in Marui's house?' **_

_**"We're not in the same house."**_

"Marui-kun put us all on three way."

_**'I see. That's good, I was going to call you after this. This will make things simpler. Our PE teacher retired.'**_

"We _heard_, Yanagi. Is that all?"

_**'And, apparently, it's your fault, Niou.'**_

"EH?! What did I do?!"

_**'Yanagi-senpai, it hurts...'**_

_'Bakaya? What are you doing in Yanagi's house?'_

"What did I DO?!"

"Calm down, Niou-kun. Yanagi-kun, Jackal-kun ended up sleeping in Marui-kun's house too."

_**'Oh, really? I caculated a 87% chance that all of you would be staying for a sleepover sometime this week.'**_

_'Hey Marui, I just finished. The shower is free now.'_

_'Thanks, Jackal. But I'll shower later. Yanagi called. Akaya's with him.'_

_'Oh? Morning, Yanagi, Akaya.'_

_**'Hey Jackal-senpai... Yanagi-senpai, do you have any painkillers? My butt is still sore. Yanagi-senpai, you didn't have to be so rough with me last night!'**_

_**'You wouldn't learn if I went easy on you, Akaya. And it's not liked I forced you to it.'**_

_**'But still! Now I won't be able to walk properly...'**_

_'Akaya... don't tell me you..."_

_'... WHAT?! Akaya, what did Yanagi do to you?! Yanagi, you better not have done anything to him!'_

"Akaya-kun, are you all right?"

"Don't tell me you stole Akaya's first, Yanagi! Marui will kill you! Not only Marui, but Yuki would castarate you when he finds out you deflowered his baby kouhai!"

_**'What's castarate? And I'm not a flower, Niou-senpai!'**_

_**'You'll find out when you're older, Akaya. Marui, I haven't done anything to Akaya. Niou, don't be a pervert. I was tutoring Akaya in English. During one of our breaks, he ran out and climbed the tree in our backyard. He fell.'**_

_**'Yanagi-senpaiii... my head still hurts.'**_

_**'There's some aspirin in the cabinet, I think.'**_

_**'Thanks, Yanagi-senpai.'**_

_'Thank god...'_

"Don't worry, Marui! I'm sure Yanagi doesn't think about your kouhai like that."

_'Sh-Shut up!'_

_'Marui, you're blushing.'_

_'Jackal, shut up!'_

_**'Anyway Niou, the PE teacher blamed you for broadcasting his conversation with the Principal.'**_

"I didn't do that! Hiroshi, you're the one who did it, weren't you?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Niou-kun."

_'That was priceless! The Principal is actually having an affair with the PE teacher!'_

_'It wasn't funny, Marui! I had to cover Akaya's ears the whole time!'_

_**'That's so unfair! I didn't even hear any of it!'**_

_'It's not for your ears, Akaya!'_

_'I will never forget Sanada's face at that time.'_

"That's true. Sanada-kun looked so yellow.'

"Yuki's actually enjoying himself at that time! He was laughing so hard I thought his ribs are gonna crack."

_**"And so, we're going to have a new PE teacher.'**_

"What's he like, Yanagi?"

_**"I haven't gathered any data about this new teacher yet. But I will assume that he closer to our age.'**_

"Excellent! Now I have a new victim!"

"Niou-kun, I will not let you drive away another teacher."

"But I didn't do anything! You're the one who did it!"

_'Niou, stop blaming others for what you did! Although that was the best prank you've pulled off...'_

"Why, thank you for the compliment, Marui-kun."

"See! It was Hiroshi's fault and all of you are blaming me for it!"

_'That's because it's the type of thing that you would do, Niou.'_

_'AND You're known as Rikkai's Trickster after all.'_

"But still, Jackal! Is that enough evidence to accuse me?!"

_**'I calculated a 75% chance of you pulling that prank, Niou. It seems that my data was wrong this time.'**_

_**'Ha! For once, Yanagi-senpai is wrong!'**_

_**'You seem to be enjoying yourself in my mistake, Akaya.'**_

_'But really, Yagyuu, you're the one who did that? Niou seems to be rubbing off you the wrong way.'_

"I'll take that as compliment, Marui!"

_'Niou, shut up, I'm not talking to you.'_

"Hey!"

_'Anyway, why'd you do it, Yagyuu?'_

"Simple, Jackal-kun. I hate him."

"..."

_'...'_

_**'...'**_

_**'You're scary, Yagyuu-senpai.'**_

_'... Remind me never to get on your bad side, Yagyuu.'_

"I'll try to do so, Jackal-kun."

_**'So Yagyuu has some superiority issues... this is good data.'**_

_'Heh, so that's why Niou's whipped!'_

"Say anything more and kiss your cakes goodbye, fatass."

_'Shutting up.'_

_**'Back to the conversation at hand then. Since Yagyuu drove drove our last teacher away, we have no idea what the new teacher is like.' **__Briiiiiiiiing. __**'Someone is calling in the other line. Wait, I'll open the other line.'**_

"Somehow... this kinda feels like deja vu."

"You're right, Niou-kun."

**'Hello? Renji? This is Sanada.'**

_**"Good morning/morning, Sanada/fukubuchou."**_

**'What the- Niou? Yagyuu? Jackal? Marui? Akaya? What are you all doing in Renji's house?'**

_**"We're not in the same house!"**_

"I'm sleeping over at Niou-kun's."

_'I'm here at Marui's.'_

_**'I spent a night at Yanagi-senpai's house.'**_

_**"We're on a four way call."**_

**'I see... anyway, Renji, have you heard? Our PE teacher resigned.'**

_**"We HEARD."**_

_'Let me take a wild guess, Sanada. Yukimura's staying over at your house now.'_

**'Marui, how did you-?!'**

_**"It's obvious."**_

"All of us are sleeping over here. And it's weird if Yuki didn't stay with you today. You'd be the odd one out.'

**'Genichirou, good morning.'**

_**"Morning, Yukimura/buchou."**_

**'Everyone! Why are you all-'**

_**"We're not sleeping in the same house."**_

"Ask Sanada-kun, he'll explain. Anyway, why are you in Sanada-kun's house, Yukimura-kun?"

**'I spent the night here. Anyway Genichirou, thank you for letting me use your shower. We went too far last night, don't you think? I can't move at all.'**

**'Well, it's your fault for pushing me too hard, Yukimura. You know I can't refuse you.'**

**'But I just can't help it, Genichirou. Can you blame me? We were already there, and it just happened. I couldn't resist.' **

_**'It can't be... Seiichi, you didn't...?!'**_

_'For real?! Sanada, congratulations!'_

"Woah! Yukimura and Sanada actually had..."

**'I don't know what you're thinking about Niou but I certainly did not!'**

_**'Did what, fukubuchou?!'**_

_'Akaya, don't listen to them!'_

_'It's a wonder how Bakaya's innocence wasn't tainted yet by his perverted senpai.'_

"Hey Marui! You're a pervert too!"

_**'You're 91% more perverted, Niou.'**_

"Well damn it all..."

**'What are you talking about? Genichirou and I found an outside tennis court yesterday. I couldn't resist and I dragged him for a match. It was already dark when we've finished playing, so Genichirou offered to let me stay for the night.'**

_'Figures. Yukimura's interested in _tennis_, after all.'_

"Damn. I thought for sure that..."

"Don't be a pervert, Niou-kun."

_'Anyway, Yukimura's getting married, isn't he? There's no way that he would do it with Sanada, unless it's a kind of a parting gift or something....'_

**'Jackal, 500 laps later. Tarundoru!'**

_'Eh?!'_

"Jackal, shut up! Yuki's not supposed to know that we know that he's getting married!"

_'...'_

_**'...'**_

"Yeah, I confused myself too with that one."

**'Who going to do what?'**

_**"Nothing, Yukimura."**_

_'Oh, so that's what happened. By the way Yukimura, it was Yagyuu who broadcasted the whole 'Principal and PE teacher' thing, not Niou.'_

**'Really? I have to thank you, Yagyuu. I hate him too. I was planning something too, but you beat me to it.'**

"The pleasure is mine, Yukimura-kun. You should have told me."

**'I'll do so next time, so remind me about it, Yagyuu.'**

"I shall remember that, Yukimura-kun."

_**'It's dangerous to team Yagyuu and Yukimura against a person they hate. Good data.'**_

_'Scratch what I said before. I don't want to get on Yagyuu's AND Yukimura's bad side. One is bad enough.'_

**'Anyway everyone, we're going to extend three hours of practice later to make up for the one hour that we missed last time.'**

_**"EH?!"**_

"Yuki, you told us that it was a rest day!"

_'Yeah! Yukimura, don't be cruel!'_

_**'Buchou, we just missed ONE hour! Do we really have have to do another THREE?!'**_

**'Now when did I say that? We mustn't slack off during practices! And Marui, do you really want to know HOW cruel am I?'**

_'No sir!'_

**'It's settled then! Anymore suggestions, comments, violent reactions? None? Then prepare yourselves for practice later. Those three hours have no breaks, by the way! Genichirou, have you finished preparing breakfast?'**

**'Yes, Yukimura.'**

**'Then let's eat! See you all later!' **Click.

"..."

_'...'_

_**'...'**_

_**'Genichirou is... how shall I say this... totally whipped.'**_

_**'... I feel bad for buchou's husband-to-be.'**_

_'He's not gonna last a month.'_

"Screw that, he's not gonna last a _week_."

"Sanada-kun is the only one who can keep up with him when Yukimura-kun is happy enough to the point of sadism."

_'But doesn't that mean that Yukimura's fiance loved him to the point that he can withstand Yukimura's personality?'_

"You're probably right, Jackal. But I still say that Sanada is better."

_'That's right. We'll still stop the wedding. Yanagi, do you have any plans yet?'_

_**'I haven't discussed the particulars with Genichirou yet. But I get the feeling that this new PE teacher that's coming has something to do with Seiichi's wedding.'**_

_**'What? Don't tell me that the new PE teacher is Buchou's fiance?'**_

_'All the better then. We can stop the wedding earlier now if both of them are in the campus.'_

_**'On the contrary, Marui. It will be harder if that will be the case.'**_

"How is that so, Yanagi-kun?"

_**'You're forgetting about Seiichi. It's of absolute importance that Seiichi doesn't find out about this.'**_

_'But Yukimura's practically psychic! He always knows if we're trying to hide something!'_

"... Shit. I forgot about that."

"Don't curse, Niou-kun."

_**'If buchou found out that we're stopping his wedding... what is he going to do to us?'**_

_'Don't ask questions when you already know the answer, Bakaya.'_

"Yukimura-kun is going to kill us, Akaya-kun."

_**'...'**_

_**'I don't want to die yet, senpai!!!'**_

_'I don't too! So keep quiet about it!' _

_**'But what about fukubuchou?'**_

"Don't worry about him, Akaya. Of all the people in the world, he's the one who's most against this wedding."

_'So the plan is still on?'_

_**'Definitely, Jackal. In chance that the new PE teacher IS Seiichi's husband-to-be, we have to be more careful.'**_

"Roger that, Yanagi."

"... Niou-kun, it's 7:15 already."

"Oh, crap! We'll be late!"

_'We talked for almost two hours? Wow.'_

_'We don't have time for your 'Wow's' Marui! Hurry and take a shower already! We have Bakemono-sensei for first period!'_

_'Why the hell didn't you tell me, Jackal?! Shit shit shit! We're hanging up now!'_

"Yeah, see you at school!"

_Click._

_**'...'**_

_**'They left us, Yanagi-senpai.'**_

_**'So it would seem.'**_

_**'... What should we do now?'**_

_**'Get ready for school as well, I suppose. And Akaya, don't forget to pick up your clothes on the floor.'**_

_**'Yes, Yanagi-senpai.'

* * *

**_The next chapter would be the real next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this filler.

Read, review and if you want, drop me a line.

_Mitsukai20_


	4. Chapter 3

I'm back. This is the real Chapter three that you've all been waiting to be posted. I haven't been able to update lately because I got hospitalized, I've got a shitload of homework to do because of the said hospitalization, and then my grandfather died. After that, there was a typhoon that bulldozed into our country and the electricity's been out for almost two weeks. Shitty much? Yes. Because of that, I didn't have time to make this AND I've got some horrible author's block disease.

But I managed eventually and so here is the result. I've added an OC, but still Alpha Pair in the end. For those who are wondering about what the hell is Akaya and Yanagi doing in the last chapter (cough Hana Yazawa and FR97 cough) this chapter will give you the answer. Niou would be the one providing the answer though. And so, hope you enjoy guys.

Yeah, as expected, I don't own Prince of Tennis. I have a wallpaper of Yukimura on my cellphone though. Cough.

* * *

"Akaya... you..."

"W-What is it, N-Niou-se-senpai..." Kirihara took a step back as he saw the Trickster's murderous expression. He gulped. "You... just... have... to... open... your... big... fucking... mouth..." Niou has the kouhai's head in between his fists and was giving him a major noogie, a muscle on his cheek twitching. "OW! That hurts, Niou-senpai!" Akaya held the senpai's wrists, trying to make it stop abusing his head.

"So you want more, huh?! You want me to be rougher?!" The rubbing of Niou's knuckles on the Ace's head increased tenfold.

"NOOOOO! Stop it, Niou-senpai! What did I do?!" Akaya tried to get away from his senpai's wrath, but Niou's grip on him was surprisingly strong.

"You just HAD to remind Sanada of my laps!!!" Niou was seething. "You are so gonna get it now, Akaya! Bend over! NOW!" He forced the second year to lay down on the bench, chest first.

"E-EH?!" Akaya's eyes widened. _He's not going to...! No way! _

"Bend over, dammit!" Niou gritted his teeth. Damn, the brat was feisty.

"I refuse! Let me go, Niou-senpai!"

Che. And noisy too.

"Naughty brats like you are needed to be taught a lesson." Niou grinned evilly at the kouhai's position. Finally.

Akaya was already face down on the solid wood, his upper body unclothed, his ass hovering in mid-air as Niou towered over him.

"Get ready... Akaya." Niou looked positively lecherous at that moment.

"NOOO! LET ME GO! BUCHOU, HELP MEEEE!!! MARUI-SENPAI, SAVE MEEEEE!!! I DON'T WANT THIS! I DON'T WANT THIS AT ALL!!" Tears were starting to leak out of his eyes. He has never felt so violated before. And the fact that it was _Niou_ who's doing the violating made him feel worse. While it was true that Yanagi-senpai always did this to him, he certainly didn't like it. It was always... painful. He knew that Yanagi did it to him because he deserved it, _wanted_ it even, but _Niou_?! This is the worst thing that can happen to him.

"Don't worry, Akaya. If you're quiet, I'll lessen the pain for you. Understand?" Niou's malicious voice breathed against his ear, and he nodded back, whimpering. He heard the rustle of clothes behind him, and at the corner of his eye he saw a flash of white and yellow fall to the floor. He paled when Niou's hands hovered over the elastic band of his tennis shorts.

"NO! NIOU-SENPAI, PLEASE STOP! BUCHOUUUU!!! FUKUBUCHOUUU!!!" Akaya was struggling so hard to break free, tears freely falling down from his face.

_No... save me... anyone... I don't want this! Not with Niou-senpai! Marui-senpai... I'm sorry._

He froze when the cold air finally greeted his bare flesh. He shivered violently, still crying, when Niou placed his hands on his legs and hoisted him up.

"Prepare yourself, Akaya." Niou's poisonous, honeyed voice vibrated through his skull and he thrashed more wildly than ever.

"Niou-senpai, please..." Akaya didn't want to beg, but if that's what it would take for the Trickster to release him, he would do anything. "Please don't do this to me... I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make fukubuchou remember!" In all honesty, he DID try to make Sanada remember, but right now, if he would say it to his rapi- erm, captor, he would find himself limping for _weeks_.

"It's too late for apologies now, Akaya." Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up and his back landing against a very solid (and naked) chest. Niou's face was beside him, his hand resting lightly on the kouhai's neck while his other arm was restraining Akaya's less built torso, which was still trying to get away. The Trickster's bleach white hair tickled against Akaya's cheek, and the ace found his breath hitching, his heartbeat beating faster than anything else. "This is your first, correct? Or did you finally did it with Yanagi?" Niou's husky, deep voice on his ear made Akaya shudder against his will.

_How did he know that?! That Yanagi-senpai and I are... _Akaya eyes went wide with shock. He didn't look at the bleached tennis player for fear that his secret would be found out. "Seems that I was right." Niou purred, his hands squeezing Akaya's air pipe gently, making the second year gasp. "Don't worry, though, Akaya. Unlike Yanagi, I'll be gentle." Niou released his hold on the ace, forcing him down on the bench again.

Akaya barely had time to breathe when he immediately felt the searing pain in his posterior. He gasped in surprise and pain. _It hurts... It hurts so much._

"NO! Stop!" Akaya bit his lip, struggling not to cry out as the pain doubled. "Niou-senpai, please stop! I'm begging you! It hurts!"

_Save me, anyone!_

"NIOU!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO AKAYA?!" The clubroom doors slammed open and salvation for Akaya came in the form of his strawberry-haired senpai, who barged in, looking and feeling murderous. Jackal, Yagyuu and Yanagi followed. "Get your fucking hands off him, you asshole!" Marui yelled, making Niou lose his grip on Akaya in his surprise.

"Marui-senpai! Thank God!" Akaya's face showed instant relief and he scrambled away from Niou and into the tensai's arms, starting to sob uncontrollably. Niou was rolling his eyes, already standing up from the bench.

"Relax, Marui. I'm not doing anything to Akaya." He grabbed his tennis jersey and slipped it on. "Nothing happened, I promise you."

"Then what the hell was that all about, Niou?!" Marui was still glaring darkly at the Trickster, his arms wrapping around the kouhai in a comforting embrace. Jackal was hovering above both of them, concerned for the kouhai.

"Akaya, are you all right?" Jackal asked, really worried for the ace. Akaya looked so traumatized. "What did Niou do to you?"

"Ni-Niou...se-senpai... h-he... I..." Akaya was trembling too much to form a coherent answer. He sobbed uncontrollably, trying to at least control his emotions, but the relief! This was one of the times he was really glad that he was the 'baby' of Rikkaidai.

"Shh... calm down, Akaya. It's all right now." Yanagi's hand was soothing his hair, very much like the way Yukimura would do it when Akaya was terribly upset and/or depressed. Akaya felt the tension in his body melt away slowly. "Th-Thank you, Yanagi-senpai." He wiped his tear-streaked face with his arm.

"What happened here, Niou-kun?" Yagyuu's tone was calm and indifferent. but Niou knew Yagyuu well enough to know what that meant. The Trickster flinched internally. An angry Gentleman is to be reckoned with. And Niou's saying that from personal experience.

"Akaya's being a brat so I thought I would I would teach him a lesson." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Didn't work as well with you Yanagi."

"It can't be... Niou, you know about that? About last night..." Yanagi's face lit up in surprise and comprehension. "Of course. I'm not the Trickster for nothing, you know. I figured it out when I talked to you two this morning." The Trickster snorted, trying to avoid his doubles partner's heavy gaze on him. "I thought that I would try _that_ method, but since you did it to him already last night..."

"What are you talking about, Niou?! Yanagi, it can't be...?!" Jackal gaped in horror. "You and Akaya..."

"It's not what you think, Jackal." Yanagi quickly interrupted him. "There's a 98.23% of me being murdered in my sleep by either Marui or Seiichi if I ever did take Akaya's virginity."

Akaya's and Marui's face reddened in embarrassment.

"Then if Niou-kun wasn't raping Akaya-kun, what is he doing?" Yagyuu asked slowly.

Yanagi looked a bit thoughtful before replying:

"Akaya's still being spanked."

Silence.

"For real?" Marui's eye was twitching.

"For real." Niou nodded with an affirmative nod. "Akaya's our baby after all. Puri."

"Shut up, Niou-senpai! It's embarrassing!" Akaya's face was as red as Marui's hair. "I'm not a kid anymore! Niou-senpai, how dare you! Yanagi-senpai, I thought that it was our secret! Now Niou-senpai is never going to stop teasing me about it!"

"I'm sorry, Akaya. Seiichi's orders." Yanagi sounded really apologetic. "There was an 96% chance that Niou would assume that we are having sex. I never thought that he would see through it."

"Heh. I'm a genius, aren't I?" Niou smirked.

"HEY! That line was made, copyrighted _and_ patented my me! I'll sue you for plagiarism!" Marui yelled, still a bit insenced by Niou's crazy stunt.

"Go ahead. I'll sue you for stealing and robbery." Niou answered coolly.

"That was just ONE time! That cake looked so delicious! And you were in it too Niou! Hah! Double case against you!"

"Fine then! I'll sue you for slander! How dare you call me an old man!"

"Then I'll sue you for slander too! You called me fat! Which I am NOT!"

"I'm going to sue you both for child abuse and rape if you don't keep quiet, and now!" Jackal exclaimed. The two arguing tennis players stopped and slowly to the bald dark skinned teen.

"Did you say anything, Jackal?" They both asked at the same same, creepy smiles showing on their faces. "You really have guts to interrupt us like that..."

"Niou-kun, stop it." Yagyuu's voice came out a little steely.

"Hiroshi? What's wrong? Don't worry! I'll win over this case against Marui, so you won't be an abandoned wife! I promise!"

"Renji. Your water bottle, please." Yagyuu requested, ordered actually, in a clipped voice. Yanagi stared in him in slight surprise before wordlessly handing over his bottle.

"You're drinking from Yanagi's water bottle?! Wait, you're on first name terms with Yanagi?!" Niou spluttered as Yagyuu unscrewed the cap and let the contents pour into his mouth. Having taken his share, he gave back the bottle to Yanagi and stared at his partner, who was still in shock. He slowly walked forward until he was in front of the Trickster. Tilting his head slightly, he observed Niou behind his opaque glasses. Without warning, he grasped the Trickster's chin and pulled him close for a brushing kiss.

Niou's eyes widened significantly.

The regulars in the room were immediately silenced.

"Woah..." Marui was staring blatantly at the make-out session. "I never knew that Yagyuu was so... forceful."

"So Yagyuu has earned his spot in their relationship because of this aggressiveness. Good data." Yanagi was scribbling away.

"Akaya, don't look at them!" Jackal shielded the kouhai's eyes with his hands, blushing at the scene in front of him. "You're too young to see this!"

"But I'm just a year younger! Let me, Jackal-senpai!" Akaya protested, trying to peek through his senpai's fingers.

Yagyuu was the one who pulled back, spitting, before looking at his doubles partner, still frozen, who has a trail of blue liquid running down from his chin. "You will be punished later, Masaharu. Thoroughly." He cradled the Trickster's face with his hand.

At once, Niou's eyes rolled back to his head and he sagged against Yagyuu, completely knocked out.

"Is that..." Marui saw the trickle of blue on Niou's lips, feeling horrified.

"That's Aozu!" Jackal yelped in realization. "Yagyuu made Niou drink Seigaku's Aozu!"

"No way! Yanagi keeps a bottle of Aozu with him?!" Marui was bug-eyed, staring at the data master who has now a pleasant expression on his face.

"Good data." Yanagi said to himself, scribbling on his notebook again.

"You're scary, Yagyuu-senpai!" Akaya was already hiding behind Marui.

"So Yagyuu does get angry... and he can also also murder his own lover because of jealousy... good data." Yanagi was genuinely interested to know about that fact.

"Yanagi-senpai, Niou-senpai is dying and yet all you think about is data?!" Akaya screeched at the data master.

"As always... Aozu tastes terrible." Yagyuu was breathing heavily, still clutching his fallen doubles partner. "Thank you, Yanagi-kun." He shifted Niou to his shoulder, carrying him like a stack of rice. "I'll bring him to the clinic later to make sure that I didn't kill him."

"You're welcome. I'll explain to Seiichi about this later. I'm sure he will understand." Yanagi nodded, closing his data notebook.

"He probably would, this is _Yukimura_ we're talking about after all..." Jackal muttered to himself.

"Yagyuu, you DID THAT ON PURPOSE?!" Marui screeched. "You... you... I OWE YOU ONE, YAGYUU! Tell me if there's anything I can do for you! Anything, you hear me?!"

"Don't mind it, Marui-kun. And I apologize for Niou-kun's inconvenience of you, Akaya-kun." Yagyuu shifted Niou so he was carrying him more easily. Niou was still foaming at the mouth.

"I-It's okay, Yagyuu-senpai." Kirihara squeaked behind Marui. "He didn't do anything to me."

"That's good. Let's go to the clinic then, Niou-kun." Yagyuu turned around and carried his still insensible doubles partner out of the clubroom, making extra sure to bang the Trickster's head in the lockers before exiting.

"I don't know whether to congratulate Niou for being lucky to have someone like Yagyuu or to wish him luck that he stays alive while they're together." Jackal was staring at the door.

"I go with the latter." Akaya shuddered.

"Agreed." His senpais nodded.

"And Akaya..."

"Yes senpai?"

"Do you mind getting some clothes on? I think Marui is going to pass out because of blood loss."

"... Oh."

-/-

Niou Masaharu's words indeed proved to be prophetic. Kirihara Akaya just had to open his big, _fucking_ mouth.

A sleek, black car (It's a BMW, dammit! - Niou) (You're supposed to be knocked out, Niou! - Marui) entered the Rikkai campus during morning practice, and everyone stared as the vehicle parked in the teacher's parking space and a man got out, dressed so casually you would think that he was just a guest. He walked towards the school tennis courts, and the Rikkai regulars immediately feared for the worst.

"Seiichi!"

Yukimura was surprised to hear the voice while Sanada stiffened. The regulars stopped playing their matches and looked at the person approaching their captain.

"That's..." Akaya's face was scrunched up in confusion, trying to remember where he had seen that face before.

"That's Yukimura's fiance!" Jackal realized, already dropping his racket and joining the others in observing the newcomer.

"Too bad Niou isn't here to see this." Marui cackled. "By the way Yagyuu, what's the verdict?"

"He's alive, Marui-kun." Yagyuu assured everyone. "Just unconscious."

"Damn, and I thought it finished him off..." Akaya muttered.

"Don't think like that, Akaya." Yanagi rebutted the second year quickly. "Be glad that it didn't kill Niou. You drank it too remember? Seigaku's Fuji drank this and _fainted_."

"Fu-_Fuji_?!" Akaya squeaked. His fear of Seigaku's tensai hadn't quite abated yet. "I don't wanna drink it anymore! One sip was bad enough!" And it seems to have recovered some bad memories as well.

"Regulars, gather up!" They heard their captain call for them.

"This is it. The big reveal." Yanagi snapped his eyes opened.

"Everyone, don't lose hope. Be brave. Whoever Yukimura's fiance may be, we will protect him until the very end. Understood?" Sanada said to them in all seriousness.

The regulars nodded firmly at his words. Geez, you would think that they are going to some kind of war now, aren't you?

Well, if you would consider what would happen in the next few months, it _could _be considered a miniature remake of WWII... or the start of the WWIII.

-/-

Begrudgingly, when they met the man, Sanada thought that Yukimura's fiance was... all right.

Hell, that was the understatement of the millenia.

He never had a good look at him, since he was seething too much to notice, and he were very surprised at what he seeing. Yukimura Seiichi's fiance, Isagani Tenshi, was a not the perverted old man that Akaya thought he was. He looked like he was in his late teens to his early twenties. Heck, he actually looked close to their age (which was saying something, since he knew that he didn't look like a middle school student at all...). And he's the only person who could get away with teasing their buchou and not getting killed at that second, which was an almost miracle, which they saw the man was doing to the captain, who was lightly flushing. Sanada growled and quickly closed his fingers tightly. His fists were itching to break the man's jaw.

"Sei, your friends?" He heard the raven haired man ask the blunette when the regulars drew near. "Yes." He heard the Rikkai captain saying softly. "I should introduce you to them."

"Are you sure? I don't think they like me very much. They've been glowering at me from the beginning."

_So he noticed,_ Sanada thought with some satisfaction. _You are not welcome in Rikkai._

"What are you talking about? Look, there they come. Everyone! Come here, I want to introduce you to somebody." He addressed his team.

Akaya came running to them first. "Buchou! Is that your fian-" _SMACK!_

"Shut up, Bakaya!" Marui, who was following behind, barked at the second year, who was clutching his throbbing head with watery eyes.

"THAT HURT!"

"Marui-kun, don't bully our kouhai." Yagyuu sighed.

"Please listen, everyone." Yukimura said to them sweetly, and all stood at attention, backs ramrod straight. Isagani has to restrain his laughter. "Marui, 250 laps for smacking Akaya's head. Now, I want you to meet my close friend, Isagani Tenshi. Tenshi, these are my teammates, the Rikkai Tennis Team."

_Close friend my... _Sanada thought viciously, trying his best to quell the jealousy that rose when he heard his captain say the man's first name. But nevertheless he raised his hand for a handshake when he saw Yukimura smile at him sweetly.

"Sanada Genichirou. Pleasure to meet you."

The man was looking at him curiously with flickering brown-red eyes. Sanada leveled the stare with one of his own, unwilling to back down from the unsaid challenge. Isagani suddenly smiled and took his hand in a firm shake. "Me also. So you're the famous Sanada that Sei was always talking about. It almost makes me jealous." He added with a backward glance to the said person, who was blushing harder.

"Really?" Sanada replied easily, although his hand tightened around the other's hand. "I haven't heard about you at all."

"What? Sei didn't tell you about me? How... unfortunate." Sanada felt the man's hand retaliating with an impressive force. He gritted his teeth and applied more pressure with his own, all the while not losing his stoic facade. The Rikkai regulars were silently cheering him on.

_Go, Sanada! Show that bastard that he can't mess with our buchou!_

"Yes. How... unfortunate."Sanada almost winced as the other man's grip almost crushed his hand. His hand was going numb. Damn it. Isagani Tenshi was looking at him, eyes laughing, but with an underlying challenge.

_This guy is strong. But I won't lose. Not to you. _

"Genichirou? Tenshi? Are you two all right? You're still holding hands." Yukimura was oblivious to the horizontal hand-wrestling that was currently happening. Both of them released the other's hand as if they'd been electrified.

"Ah, sorry Seiichi. I got carried away talking to Sanada." Isagani said to his supposed fiancee sheepishly. Sanada's hand was numb, reddened in the middle. Sanada grimaced as blood started to flow back, tiny pinpricks covering his fingers and his palm.

"Yes. I got... carried away too." Sanada glared at the long-haired man, who was returning it likewise, but with a cooler expression. Tension was rapidly growing between the two of them, and you could literally see sparks shooting out from their eyes. The air was charged with electricity.

_This._

_Is.  
_

_WAR.

* * *

_Raise the hands of those thinking that Niou was raping Akaya! (sees a lot) Tsk, you perverts. It was completely for educational purposes. Ha, this proves how much the human mind is dirtied.

And DING DING DING! The First round in the Sanada vs. Yukimura's fiancee match! Sanada lost though. I hope you guys wouldn't hate my OC too much. He's got a major role in this story, so sorry for those who are expecting anime and manga only characters.

And this is the start of what I call the Yukimura Wars. Any suggestions on the second round of their fight? I know all of you wants to at least contribute something to make Sanada and Yukimura end up together... I'm willing to listen (doesn't want to admit that he's out of ideas. Cough.).

So read, review and if you want, drop me a line.

_Mitsukai20_


End file.
